sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael John Mollo
Michael John Mollo is an American music composer who worked on the film, television and video games. Mollo draws his inspiration from great modern film composers including his mentor John Powell, Trent Reznor and Clint Mansell. Mollo’s music covers a diverse set of genres from gritty industrial action to folk/Americana to modern dramatic orchestral scoring. His fingerprints can be found on many of the biggest film scores of the last decade including, Rio, The Lorax and the Oscar nominated score for DreamWork’s How to Train Your Dragon. Biography Mollo grew up in New York and Pennsylvania and honed his skills studying post-minimalist composition and jazz arranging in The College Conservatory of Music at the University of Cincinnati before attending the USC film scoring program in 2007. Mollo currently works scoring films, television and video games from his studio in Santa Monica, CA and oversees global operations for the production music catalog, Velvet Green Music. “I’ve always felt that music has a utilitarian purpose… to make you feel something specific at any given moment. So it was natural that I was drawn to film music. A great score can lift you up, make you cry or toss you around like a paper bag. I love that. And that is why I do what I do” Personal credits *Miles Underwater (2019) - Composer | Music Supervisor *The War With Grandpa(2019) - Additional Music Composer *Behind The Walls (2018) - Composer *False Colors (2018) - Composer *Between Waves (2018) - Composer *The Zim (2017) - Co-Composer *A Bad Moms Christmas(2017) - Additional Music Composer *Intercept (2017) - Composer *Burning Angel Dust (2017) - Composer *Quality Problems (2017) - Composer | Music Supervisor *Compersion (2016) - Composer *Code Of Honor (2016) - Composer *Alaska The Last Frontier (2013-2018) - Additional Music Composer *The Horde (2016) - Composer *AWOL-72 (2015) - Composer *Mr Right (2015) - Additional Music Composer *The Wedding Ringer (2015) - Additional Music Composer *November Rule (2015) - Composer *Stranger In The House (2015) - Composer *Farewell My King (2014) - Composer | Songwriter *Dakota’s Summer (2014) - Composer *Strider HD (2014) - Composer *Think Like A Man Too (2014) - Additional Music Composer *Airplane Versus Volcano (2014) - Composer *Enemies Closer (2013) - Additional Music Composer *Baggage Claim (2013) - Composer | Songwriter *Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Synth Programmer (Trailer) *Escape From Planet Earth (2013) - Additional Music Composer *Identity Thief (2013) - Additional Music Composer *Death Connection (2013) - Composer *We The Parents (2013) - Composer *Baby Steps (2013) - Composer *Vigilante Diaries (2013) - Composer *Living On One Dollar (2013) - Composer *Tunnel Vision (2013) - Composer *Monarch (2013) - Composer *Sam Presents (2012) - Composer *Visiting The Museum (2012) - Composer *The Pony Man (2012) - Composer *Holiday Spin (2012) - Additional Music Composer *Fire With Fire (2012) - Additional Music Composer *A Mother’s Nightmare (2012) - Additional Music Composer *Much Ado About Nothing (2012) - Synth Programmer *The Amazing Spiderman Game (2012) - Additional Music Composer *The Cold Light of Day (2012) - Additional Music Composer *The Lorax (2012) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Digital Instrument Design *Rio (2011) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration *Mars Needs Moms (2011) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration *Cart-o-graphy (2011) - Composer *Only Child (2011) - Composer *Texas Toast (2011) - Composer *Knight And Day (2010) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration *Trapped (2010) - Composer *Detective Force (2010) - Composer *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration *Green Zone (2010) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration *Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs (2010) - Additional Arranging, Programming & Orchestration External links *Official website *Michael John Mollo at IMDB Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Paul Mounsey Category:James McKee Smith Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Christopher Young Category:Henry Jackman Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Dominic Lewis Category:Matthew Margeson Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Lorne Balfe Category:James Newton Howard Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Germaine Franco Category:Michael Giacchino Category:David Buckley Category:Chris Forsgren Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Alexander Bornstein Category:John Debney Category:Louis Febre Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:David Foster Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Justin Burnett Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Robert Folk Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Howard Shore Category:Edward Shearmur